Flexible enclosure systems for storage of materials where the interior atmosphere in the enclosure has a reduced oxygen content are known in the art. One embodiment of such an enclosure system is disclosed in WO2016022792, hereby incorporated by reference. This publication discloses using an airtight sealable bag to store materials, such as lithium batteries, and then replacing the internal atmosphere in that bag with a low content oxygen atmosphere, to prevent or retard combustion in the enclosure interior. In addition to reducing the oxygen content in the internal bag environment, the water content (humidity) in the internal atmospheric environment may also be reduced by including a dehumidifier or dryer in the system, such as including a dryer in the recirculation system. A similar enclosure and system for replacing the internal atmosphere in the enclosure is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/083,189, filed on Apr. 8, 2011 (published as U.S. patent application number 2011025388), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. These applications deal with enclosure systems adapted for palletized materials. A large scale enclosure system for storage and or transportation of materials that will be loaded by mechanized equipment, for instance, is needed.